


Kerch City P.D.

by warning_dragon_country



Category: Grishaverse - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Cop Show AU, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, M/M, Police Procedural, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warning_dragon_country/pseuds/warning_dragon_country
Summary: Detective Kaz Brekker is widely praised as a prodigy for his uncanny ability to see into the criminal mind and solve cases, but his harsh personality makes all the praise he receives given begrudgingly. He's turned down numerous job offers from the FBI, choosing instead to stay in his dingy little worst-part-of-Kerch-City neighborhood famously called the Barrel. The only people that he can work with successfully are his squad, a group of detectives, officers and consultants just as 'interesting' as the strange detective they work for. Nobody in the Kerch City Police Department can understand Brekker's drive to catch criminals, especially criminals like notorious gang boss Pekka Rollins. With the help of his squad, and a newcomer named Wylan Van Eck, Brekker takes on the worst this city can throw him time and time again. After all, you can always bleed a little more.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. PROLOGUE - The Man In The Dark Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue so will be short, fair warning.  
> i experimented with this so if it's confusing im genuinely sorry D:   
> Enjoy

_ Ketterdam.  _

_ The most brutal part of Kerch City. _

_ I’ve taken knives, bullets, and too many punches to count, all for a little piece of this town. This is the city I bled for. _

  
  


Two men are walking down the street, but not as friends. The second one is a man in a tan coat, and he is following the first at a distance to avoid being seen. He watches his target lean his dark-coated form against the brick wall of the abandoned apartment complex next to them. The man in the dark coat has been running for a while, but now he’s slowing, and soon he will be caught. The man in the tan coat smiles. 

The man in the dark coat, putting on a final burst of speed, ducks down an alley up ahead. The man in the tan coat pulls his gun out warily and follows. As soon as he makes it into the alley, he sees the man in the dark coat run around the end corner, behind the apartments again. Of course, the man in the tan coat follows him further, refusing to give up. But when he rounded the next corner, there’s no one to be seen. Suddenly, a noise from behind causes the man in the tan coat to spin, and standing in front of him is his target. The man in the dark coat swings a fist, and the man in the tan coat falls to the ground limp.

The man in the dark coat starts to pat down the tan coat, when gunfire rings out, bullets flying past him. The man in the dark coat leaps over the fallen pursuer and takes cover around the corner of the alley. He pulls out his own gun, peeking around the corner to see who’s joined him in the alleyway. 

A young man in a collarless leather jacket is leaning out from behind a trash dumpster in the alley leading to the street. He pauses firing to pull out a cell phone and speed-dial a contact. He fires off a few more shots before the other line picks up. The young man shouts into the phone, “Need backup! Brick building off the intersection of 31st and Fog!” before hanging up and looking out, trying to find the man in the dark coat among the shadows. 

CRACK!

While the young man was preoccupied with the phone call, the man in the dark coat snuck up to the dumpster and swung a gloved fist right into the young man’s face.

The young man stumbled back, clutching his nose. The man in the dark coat gave chase, stepping forward and swinging again. The young man snapped the gun up and tried to fire at the man in the dark coat, but the man caught the gun in his outstretched hand and wrenched it away from the young man. 

The young man rolled with the loss, swinging his other fist at the man in the dark coat. The man in the dark coat tried to dodge, but still took a hit. He tossed the gun further down the alley and returned a punch. The young man evaded the punch effectively and slammed a fist into the man in the dark coat’s stomach. As the man in the dark coat stumbles backwards, the young man kicks at his leg. The man in the dark coat grunts painfully and drops like a stone. The young man chuckles and stands over the panting man in the dark coat, ready to slam a boot down on his head. 

Police sirens sound from a distance, quickly growing louder as the speed closer. The young man pauses, looking around. Suddenly, the man in the dark coat reaches up and grabs the young man’s ankle, twisting and tugging it harshly. The young man yelps and drops down next to the man in the dark coat. 

The man in the dark coat pounces on the young man, leaning over him and slugging him over and over. The young man tries to fight back, throwing his hands up and out, but the man in the dark coat pushed them aside and hits harder.

Light floods the alleyway as police cars pull up to the opening. The man in the dark coat throws his hands up against the light to shield his eyes. The young man just groans and tries to blink an already-swelling eye.

“Hands up! KCPD!” shouts a blonde uniformed officer climbing out of the car, her gun trained on the two men. Another officer, a tank-like man with stubble, jumps out and rushes forward with handcuffs in hand. 

The man in the dark coat stands slowly and drops his hands as the alleyway starts to crowd with uniformed officers and detectives.

The officer with the short, spikey blonde hair lowers her gun and takes in the scene while the tank-like officer handcuffs the young man.

“Christ, Brekker! Do ya think he’s had enough?” he grunts in a grizzled voice.

Kaz Brekker smiles harshly, wiping at his bloody nose. “He’s down and in custody, Gorka. Isn't that what we wanted?” He turned to the blonde officer. “There’s another one around the corner, Anika.” She gives a quick salute and jogs off.

“You didn't hafta pulverize him to do it though.” Gorka grumbles, lifting the young man up into a standing position.

“This city’s price is blood. He just paid it.” Brekker took another step forward, glaring directly at the young man, who seemed to regain coherence. 

“He won’t run anymore.”

  
  
  


_ Ketterdam. _

_ This city’s price is blood. _

_ And if Ketterdam has taught me anything, it’s that you can always bleed a little more. _


	2. CHAPTER ONE - Who Is Wylan Van Eck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go! introducing the crew!

“So, what are you doing here, kid? I mean, you could probably get into any grad school you wanted, why aren’t you going for a PHD? What’s waiting for you in Law Enforcement?” 

The young man squirmed slightly. The police chief in front of him was imposing, thick arms and neck filling his shirt, the heavy look of a man whose strength was easily underestimated. He reminded the young man of a polar bear. Large, clumsy, and slow, yet entirely capable of causing pain. 

“Well, sir,” The young man started, scratching a freckled chin. “I want to help people. Save lives and elevate our community. Law Enforcement is a noble calling sir, and I respect all the officers that work in it.” 

_‘Most of them,’_ he added silently, the voice in his head bitter. “I want to help them in that calling.”

Chief Haskell just stared down the young redhead. “That’s all very pretty, kid, but that’s the most generic bullshit I’ve ever heard.” He leaned forward. “Listen to me kid. You’ve had a good life. What brought you down here from your comfy Belendt neighborhood? 

“Who is Wylan Van Eck? And why does he want to be a police consultant?”

The young man sat back. Why, indeed? Wylan knew why, but he took a moment to think anyway. 

He cleared his throat. “The way I see it, this world and its crime, it’s like an ice cube that’s melting. The more we try to clean up the puddle it creates, the less effective our actions are. Because the ice cube is still there, melting. What I wanna do, Chief Haskell, is clean up the ice cube itself. There are bigger fish to fry, bigger problems are causing smaller problems, and cleaning up the small messes won’t do anything in the end. What I want to do is solve the biggest problems. Take down the baddest bad guys, solve the real issues behind crime.” Wylan took a deep breath. “Does that make sense?”

Haskell had leaned back in his chair and was staring at Wylan with a strange expression on his face. “Believe it or not, it did. Not because it was clear, but…” Haskell paused. “Someone already gave me that speech. Alright, kid, you’re hired. We’ll try you out, let’s see how you handle it. Varian, get in here.” He summoned an officer from outside his office, then turned back to Wylan. “You want bad guys, Van Eck? Good for you, because here in the Barrel, we got the worst.” Haskell turned to Varian, who had shown up in the doorway. “Take him to Brekker.”

Wylan jumped up, both eager and nervous. “T-thank you sir!” he stuttered, and did his best not to add _‘I’ll make you proud!’_

Instead, Wylan just followed Varian through the precinct. Varian led the two through the main room, down a hallway of offices and even further. Finally, Wylan asked about the distance. Varian chuckled. “We’re actually really lucky to have this building, Von Eck, as weirdly shaped as it is.”

“It’s Van Eck.” Wylan muttered.

Varian continued without registering his comment. “We’re lucky cos’ it keeps the weirdos far away from the rest of the precinct.”

“The weirdos?”

“Yeah, the crazy ones. They’re all really good at what they do though, so Haskell keeps them on. Makes the precinct look good on paper.” The two turned a corner. “But man am I glad they don’t come out of their corner often.” 

The end of the hallway was noticeably older than the rest of the building, noticeably less upkept. There was paint chipping off the walls and someone had written a mean joke on the wall about the naivety of the reader. Wylan resisted the urge to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve. _‘Don’t be the stupid rich kid,’_ he lectured himself

"So, how long until I start catching these bad guys that Chief Haskell was mentioning?" Wylan questioned, trying to sound cool. 

“Catching?” Varian turned to him, pausing. “Kid, you ain’t catching this bad guy. You’re working for him.” He shook his head with a smile and kept walking. “Man, I don't envy you, Von Eck.”

Wylan remained frozen for a second. Maybe he should have let Haskell start him with something a little more friendly. 

"Here we are," Varian said, gesturing to the door ahead of them. "You go on ahead, Eck. I don't wanna get into it." He laughed, but he was already walking away. 

Wylan reached towards him, stuttering, but Varian just turned the corner and kept walking. With no other choice, Wylan turned slowly to the paint-chipping door behind him. Mustering his courage, he wondered whether to knock or just open the door. His dilemma was solved for him by the door opening by itself. On the other side of it stood a young woman with dark brown skin and an even darker braid hanging over her shoulder. 

“Oh, hello.” She said gently, large, dark eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

“Are you lost?” she asked. Wylan swallowed, trying to sound confident. This woman was shorter than him, even if just by a little bit, and had only been nice to him, so he had no real reason to be afraid, but his social anxiety was climbing.

“Uh, I’m looking for… Brekker?” he mumbled. 

The woman mouthed the word ‘oh’, and stepped aside, letting him into the room. Wylan noticed it was like a smaller version of the main precinct. A square room with three desks arranged in it, a table with coffee and snacks against the far wall, and more doors, one on the right wall and one on the left. The door in the left wall was open, but the door to the right was shut. The room was also older than the rest of the precinct, but not as chipped and cracked as the hallway leading to it.

Across the room at the coffee table, a huge man in a uniform with a blond ponytail was pouring himself a cup of coffee. In the middle of the room, there was a beautiful woman with long brown curls sitting at a desk talking to-

The handsomest man Wylan Van Eck had ever seen.

He was tall and lanky, long arms and even longer legs, perching coolly on the corner of a desk. He was wearing a white button up with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, impossibly white against his dark skin. But his gorgeous smile was even more blinding, boyish, confident charm radiating from him and filling the room. Since Wylan had entered, they conversation between the two had halted, and they had turned to look at him. 

Wylan's stomach stopped flopping and started to soar. "Are you Brekker?" He asked.

The handsome man turned to look at the woman with the curls. Immediately, they both started laughing, really laughing, almost crying with amusement. 

"Him?" The woman cried, before breaking down again. 

"Alright, knock it off you two," the short woman from before chimed in. "It's an honest mistake, he's new."

The brown-haired woman sobered a little, pulling out a compact mirror from a desk drawer and checking her makeup. 

"Yeah, but-" the man started, but he went entirely silent when the door to the right clicked open.

"What's the fuss this time?"

The voice was deep, grating like sandpaper on Wylan's ears. Immediately the air in the room froze. The handsome, lanky man slid off the woman's desk and stood respectfully. A man stalked into the room, and Wylan immediately realized the mistake that was so funny. This new man stopped a few paces from the doorway, hands in his pockets, staring Wylan down. Every bit of him glinted like a knife, from the shine of his hair, to the dark glitter of his eyes. Even his jawline and cheekbones were so sharp, they furthered Wylan's vision of a blade. Sharp chin, sharp nose, sharp eyes cutting a line through the room. 

“It’s just Jesper and Nina again,” the woman with the braid explained. “They’re laughing at-” she paused, realizing she hadn’t learned Wylan’s name yet.

The sharp man stepped forward again, towards Wylan, who flinched back embarrassingly. 

“What’s your name?” He tilted a pale chin back.

“Erm, I’m, um, Wylan?” Wylan muttered.

The man ‘hmm’ed and tilted his head, not hearing.

“Speak up, honey,” said the gentle woman, stepping forward and putting a hand on his arm. The gesture was so kind it almost hurt, because Wylan knew she couldn’t keep guiding him through this. Wylan needed to step up, if he couldn't even introduce himself, he’d never make it in law enforcement. He took a half step towards the sharp man. “Um, I’m Wylan Van Eck, sir.” 

The man stepped forward again. He lowered his chin and stared at Wylan from under his sharp eyebrows.

“Good to meet you, Van Eck. I’m Lieutenant Brekker. Looks like you’ll be working with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the longest chapter of anything ive ever written. im sorry for my future failures lol  
> ALSO  
> this fic WILL NOT update regularly. im very bad at writing consistently and will need time for edits but i'll work extra hard to make sure its perfect for you guys ♥  
> love and gratitude,  
> rose.


End file.
